The Frost is Back Again
by The Aurum Writers
Summary: Sequel to 'The Frost Queen'. Elsa finds herself back in Arendelle, confused and panicked. Where is Anders? Is he alright? What happened to the demon? All these unanswered questions swarm through her head as she tries to find the place where she belongs.
1. Prologue

**Crystal: Hi everyone! WE ARE BACK! Rose started this sequel (cuz we figured 10 WHOLE CHAPPIES is enough for one story… wait that's the reason right? ROSE! *calls to Rose* ROSE COME OUT! * goes backstage and pushes Rose out***

**Rosegold: Hey, hey, hey! If you liked our previous story, 'The Frost Queen' then here is some more where that came from! We have worked so hard on this story like you don't even know what we've been through for you guys...**

**Crystal: If you guys are wondering why we are the only ones writing now it's cuz the others aren't on. Nike will be though... OH HERE SHE COMES!**

**Nike: OMG, I FOUND ITTTTTT, LIKE TEN MINUTES LATER! :P**

**Crystal: Found what? YOU KNOW WHAT? Forget about it...**

**Nike: This Document.**

**Crystal: OKAY peeps listen up! If you decide to read this story, YOU MUST REVIEW it, okay? That way we will make OUR STORIES BETTER! MHAHAHA!**

**Rosegold: Yes. Yes. Yes. Review, Favorite, and Follow! R.F.F!**

**Nike: And if you don't, we'll start making incentives. Such as, two reviews for the next chapter.**

**Rosegold: Oooh that's harsh… But sounds good! So you guys better review! **

**Crystal: YUP! And if you do, you will get… COOKIES! (::)(::)(::) *passes them out to the crowd* YAY! Oh yeah, the cookies are… hmm… blue chocolate chip?**

**Rosegold: Of cowse what other flavor would they be **

**TinLights: YAY IM ON AND IM HAPPY.**

**Disclaimer: Yup! You've guessed it! Frozen isn't ours to own. :(**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: WE CHANGED PARTS OF 'The Frost Queen'! CHAPTERS 10 AND EPILOGUE! VERY CRUCIAL DETAILS WERE CHANGED! WE SUGGEST THAT YOU REVISIT THAT!**

* * *

**Prologue**

"She's a witch! Burn her at the stake! Make her pay for her sins!" Townspeople's calls echoed in the frostbitten air. Elsa ran out into the snow-laden forest.

_They know. They know about my powers! _Elsa tried to stop the panic from rising. She couldn't do anything but run away from the place she had called home for many years, run away from Vandavia. But where was she going to go? There was no place for her to go. Elsa didn't dare look over her shoulder, back at where the kingdom was. She could hear the feet of hundreds running, trying to capture her.

She ran and ran and ran until she came to another forest, a different one. The sun was starting to set, and she was very tired - she had been running all day. Elsa drowsily looked back over her shoulder. There were no more townspeople, no more Vandavia. She decided to stop in an empty space surrounded by trees. It looked as empty as her heart felt. Elsa didn't know what else to do at this point, so she built a temporary shelter. She built a small igloo out of ice. Wearily, Elsa stumbled through the opening. It strangely felt cozy on the inside of the igloo, despite the acres of bare, dangerous land on the outside. Elsa immediately dropped on the floor, not caring how cold she was, and started to sleep.

Fire was everywhere, surrounding her. Elsa had never felt so hot in her life. She could feel her powers draining from her body, vaporizing away.

Then Elsa woke up. _It was just a dream, _Elsa thought, relieved. Then she noticed that instead of the snowy forest floor, she was lying in a queen bedroom with a bunch of worried faces surrounding her. She suddenly felt confused and bewildered. She clearly remembered that she had built an igloo to sleep in.

"Where am I? What is this place? Why am I here? Who brought me here? How did I get here?" So many questions were running through Elsa's mind.

"No, no, no… stop asking questions!" An elderly woman scolded her gently. The woman held the back of her hand to Elsa's forehead. "Relax, young one. You're home now." Elsa looked around the room observantly. Next to the elderly woman, Elsa saw a young lady who strikingly resembled the older one.

"Elsa, it's been so long… welcome home." The young lady smiled widely.

"Where am I? This… this isn't where I belong!" Elsa was bewildered and scared.

"This is where you exactly belong!" The young lady smiled even wider. "In Arendelle!"

"Arendelle?" At first, Elsa was confused, but then fond memories came crashing over her mind in waves. This is where she was born. Elsa sat up in the bed, getting a better look at the young maiden. "Anna? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, silly!" Anna tilted her head. "You forgot who your own sister is?" she joked. Elsa lowered her head slightly in guilt. She actually _had _forgotten who her own sister was.

"I'm glad to be back." Elsa lifted her head again. She couldn't help wondering how Bryce and Anders were doing. She missed them already.

"Okay, so, I have, like, so much to catch you up on! We thought you were dead! I was about to give up on you about a week ago, and-" Anna started.

"Wait, slow down a little." Elsa was finding it hard to keep up with Anna. She forgot what a chatterbox Anna was.

"Okay, so…" Anna took a deep breath. "So ever since you ran away, the kingdom was looking for you, like, twenty-four-seven. No joke. We pretty much gave up hope after all these years. Was it thirteen years? Well, I'm sixteen right now, so…" Anna's voice trailed off. "Elsa! You're nineteen now!"

"Yes, Anna, I'm quite aware of my age."

"That's so weird!"

"Mmhmm, go on with your story."

"Yeah, so, like, today I sent out one last search party. To be honest, I actually didn't think they'd find you. But I guess I was dead wrong! But… what happened to your hair?"

Elsa glanced at her shoulder-length dark brown hair. "That's a story for another day."

Anna nodded. "Because of that hair, they weren't even sure it was you at first! But they couldn't explain the ice crystal igloo…" Anna looked at the ground for a second. "I guess now they're going to make you queen."

"But… but I just came here!" Elsa protested. She wasn't ready for the big responsibility of being queen quite yet.

"Don't worry, they're probably going to give you about a week to loosen up around here before they crown you."

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't be crowned queen," Elsa looked away.

"What do you mean?"

"Just… not yet, okay?"

"Okay!" Anna's eyes brightened. "Let's take you to the royal salon to get your hair taken care of."

As the sisters walked out of the room, all of Elsa's thoughts were jumbling together. _What will the Vandavian people think of me when I'm crowned queen of Arendelle? How are Bryce and Anders? What happened to the demon? _Despite all of these questions running through her head, one stuck out from the rest.

_Where is my real home? _


	2. Chapter One

**Nike: *Is stating the obvious* Next chappie below! Happy reading, guys! :D**

**Rose: Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, all of that good stuff!**

**Crystal: YUP! You sure do not wanna miss out!**

**Nike: One more thing. I was writing on Lost while the others (TinLights, Emerald, Crystal, Rosegold, aand PASTELGurl ) wrote on this. Btw, 'Lost' is on acts29forchrist's account. Go check it out! I didn't really edit here, was lazy. So, yeah. You know what? I'm gonna edit this now.**

**Disclaimer: Do we own Frozen? No.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

At the royal salon, Anna seated Elsa in a royal salon chair. The floors were made of pearly white granite, the walls were a pastel mauve.

"I don't remember this room," Elsa thought out loud.

"It was a new addition to the palace! We thought that the people would like it," Anna exclaimed excitedly. "I can't wait to show you around the new parts of the palace!" They soon stopped by a metallic gray seat next to a mirror. "We're going to take that nasty dye out of your hair. Have a seat."

Elsa eyed the wooden chairs worriedly, expecting them to be rock hard. She sighed softly to herself, and sat down. They were surprisingly comfortable and well cushioned. While Anna called out for the servants, Elsa surveyed the area. The palace changed so much since she was gone. She could barely recognize it anymore. At least it still had that reassuring, cozy, home style feel to it.

The servants of the palace came in and curtsied to Elsa, who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hello and welcome back, Princess Elsa. Princess Anna told me that you wanted to get rid of your dye," a small blonde servant informed.

"Yes, please and thank you." She responded as politely as possible.

"We'll do that, but first, can you tell me what your original hair color was?" Another servant with long, wavy auburn hair. She started wetting Elsa's hair slightly, making it damp.

"Blonde. Platinum blonde." Elsa smiled to them.

"Ah, yes, I can recall." The eldest of the servants said. Her wise eyes glowed with recognition, making them look younger for a second.

The auburn haired servant, a person with a happy, bubbly personality, slathered some cream all over her hands.

"What are you putting on me?" Elsa asked out of curiosity.

"Crushed Vitamin C. It'll get all that clumpy hair dye out, while keeping your actual hair nice and healthy!"

"Thank you very much for taking the time to do this."

The servant nodded cheerfully, and proceeded to spreading the cream in Elsa's hair.

Elsa, having noticed that she was slouching into the velvety chair, bolted upright, scolding herself mentally for forgetting about her manners.

"Princess? Why are you so tense? This is a salon, you should rest!"

Elsa hesitantly leaned back on her chair. She was still worried about Anders. She stood up abruptly. She had to get back to Vandavia.

"Princess Elsa! Please sit down, it's okay to relax. We are happy to clean the dye out of your hair. Please do not act like that, we are here to help you." The servants tried to convince her to return to her seat, only to realize that their efforts to get her to sit back down was the same as telling a brick wall to turn into a portal; Elsa wasn't going to give in to their words. The eldest of the servants, who remembered her hair color, knew that something was wrong. She knew Princess Elsa for long enough to tell when the princess had something on her mind.

"What's wrong, dear?" The elderly servant asked her. "What's going on?"

Elsa shook her head, not wanting to tell the eldest lady about her problems. "It's nothing of your concern." Elsa assured the lady, waving her hand as if erasing her problems and forcing a smile onto her face. She sat back down in her chair to show that everything was just fine. The lady still didn't look convinced, confusement clouding her emerald green eyes. _Her eyes are like Bryce's_. Elsa thought bitterly.

"If you say so, Princess Elsa." The eldest nodded to her. The other servants seemed satisfied enough. The smallest of the servants ran out of the room, seemingly in a hurry for something.

"Is there any way to make my hair longer?" Elsa pondered out loud. She missed her long hair.

"Yes, actually, but we don't have much of the concoction." The lady with the auburn hair informed Elsa.

"It's actually good that we don't have that much of it." The eldest cut in the conversation. "If you use more than enough, things could get crazy."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"You're hair would continuously grow until we find a reversing mixture, which we haven't found quite yet," said the eldest lady.

"Merelda, don't scare her!" The auburn haired lady whispered harshly to the eldest lady.

"Carolle, I am just telling her what's true." Merelda responded calmly in a low tone.

Their voices dropped even lower until they were barely audible. Elsa could only hear snippets of their conversation while they busily worked on Elsa's hair.

After a few minutes, the smallest of the servants came rushing back into the salon. She was holding onto a small, sparkly, blue box.

"Olivia! Why did you bring that in?" Merelda stopped working on Elsa's hair. She stood in front of the servant, looking as if she was trying to hide the box.

The servant blushed slightly and murmured, "Sorry."

"What's going on?" Elsa peered over her shoulder.

"Princess Elsa, you may relax. I'm almost done with removing the hair dye." Carolle blocked Elsa's view with her body. "There, all done. So, how does it look? You like?"

Carolle placed a mirror in front of Elsa's face. Elsa's hand immediately covered her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe it was actually herself.

"Thank you, oh, this is wonderful!" Elsa smiled. She observed the platinum blonde waves swooping down from her head.

"My honor, Princess Elsa." Carolle curtsied. "Princess, may I ask a question?"

"Yes, you may."

"Why do you wear those gloves?" Carolle's eyes traveled down to Elsa's hands.

"Oh… my hand just get really cold." Her words felt lame on her tongue, but Carolle didn't question her anymore.

The young servant still had the blue box in her hands. Merelda was absent from the room, probably to get something - Elsa didn't think much of it. The young servant walked towards Elsa to get a closer look at her.

"Princess, please stay still." Olivia cheerily said, bouncing her way to Elsa. Elsa spotted a loosed cord in Olivia's path. Elsa heard a yelp of surprise come from Olivia's mouth as she fell forward, the box slipping from her hand. Time seemed to instantly slow down. The lid from the box fell off and the powder, blue just like the box it was in, swirled all over the room. The servants nearby gasped and desperately tried to stop the powder from getting to the princess. Elsa stood up in her chair in alarm. _What is this powder, and why are they so worried about it? _Elsa wondered.

"Princess Elsa, please cover your head!" Carolle screamed, hands reaching towards Elsa's scalp.

"Hurry, Princess!" Another one cried out.

"What are you guys doing? It's just powder!" Elsa exclaimed, absent-mindedly flinging Carolle's hands from her.

The powder sprinkled Elsa's platinum blonde hair. The servants stopped panicking, but their eyes widened. Elsa started to feel a slight tingling at her scalp. The tingling sensation grew more and more until she felt as if somebody were tickling the top of her head. Elsa let out a few giggles quietly to herself as the tickles grew more intense. After a few minutes she was laughing her heart out, and couldn't stop giggling. Everything grew quiet, and shortly, the only sound was Elsa's laughter as the blue powder flew through the air. Then Elsa heard the door creak open. She turned her attention towards it, watching Merelda hesitantly peek through. In the blink of an eye, she was gone. Elsa thought she could hear footsteps rapidly running through the castle halls. Elsa could feel the tickling soon wear off. She stopped laughing, gradually noticing the commotion in the castle. There was a loud murmur spreading throughout the servants.

"Elsa…" Carolle whispered fearfully. She pointed towards Elsa's hair, platinum blonde locks quickly growing, growing, until her hair was down to her elbows. Elsa's heart skipped a beat.

"Was…" Elsa gulped. "Was that the hair concoction…?" Elsa bit her lip, already knowing the answer.

"Olivia!" screamed Merelda. She came bursting through the door, followed by five other people, including the queen.

Elsa could hear Olivia gulp.

"Olivia, come here." The queen raised her voice, though there was no noise for her voice to be heard over. All eyes were now on Olivia. "Olivia, I command you to walk over here." The queen ordered. Elsa could hear anger masked behind her calmness. Olivia wasn't moving. Elsa could see sweat drip from her forehead, she could see her knees buckle and her fists clench. "Olivia!"

"Yes?" Olivia's voice was no more than a breath.

"Come over here." Elsa knew that the queen wasn't going to move from where she was. Olivia still wouldn't budge. "Olivia!"

Elsa saw one of the servants give Olivia a little push towards the queen. Hesitantly and slowly, Elsa watched as Olivia inched forward, her face pale. After what seemed like forever, Olivia and Elsa's mother were face to face.

"Olivia," The queen's eyes were clouded in frustration. "You should know that you have created a huge amount of trouble." The queen talked to her as if she was a little child.

Elsa felt her hair. She furrowed her eyebrows in pity for Olivia. She suddenly felt angry.

"You shall be banished from this kingdom, Olivia Freeman!" the queen's voice bellowed.

"No, mother," Elsa confirmed. "It's not her fault. I saw the loose cord but I didn't tell her. It's my fault. Why do we even have that box in the castle?"

Olivia's expression said _thank-you. _

"Elsa, erm…" Her mother stuttered. "Elsa, go to your room. I'll come and talk to you later." Her gaze was still locked on Olivia.

Elsa walked through the halls, her hair growing at an alarmingly fast rate. _Maybe I have a spell in my spellbook… _Elsa reassured herself. Then her confidence suddenly dispersed. _My… my spellbook… it's still in Vandavia! _Elsa shook her head in utter defeat. She couldn't go back to Vandavia, the people will burn her at stake. She would never be able to meet Anders again, never be able to resurrect Bryce. She would probably be forced to marry some idiot that she didn't even like.

Elsa stood up hesitantly and walked over to the huge mirror hanging onto her white wall. Elsa couldn't help notice that her hair was already past her feet now. _I better cut it before this gets out of hand. _Elsa walked over to the drawer in her room, digging past the mounds and mounds of gowns inside of it. Finally, at the bottom, she found a pair of big, shiny scissors. Elsa grabbed them and sat again in front of her mirror.

Elsa lifted a section of her hair and edged her hand up to shoulder length. She snipped it away, letting the hair fall limply to the ground. There was excess blue powder that was still floating around. Elsa swatted them away as if they were pesky flies.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Elsa called.

"It's me, Anna. I've heard about what happened."

"Come in," Elsa responded. Her bedroom door creaked open, and Elsa watched Anna walk into her room and sit onto her bed.

"Hey," Anna glanced at the scissors in Elsa's hand. "Why do you have scissors?"

"I'm just trying to…" Elsa cut off another strand of hair and let it fall to the ground, blue powder dusting it. "...cut this hair."

"It'll just keep growing anyways."

"I know, but it won't be as long later if I cut it now." Elsa snipped another part of her hair, and when it swooped to the ground, it unsettled the blue dust around it.

"Oh, nice logic." Anna smiled. "So, where were you all this time? All of these years?"

"Anna, that's a very, very long story. You won't believe anything I tell you."

"I've got time. Dinner isn't until eight o'clock." Anna said casually. _Eight o'clock? Bryce and I usually have dinner at six thirty. _Elsa sniffed at the memories. Elsa glanced at the clock. Exactly five-thirty.

"Okay, well here goes…" Elsa took a deep breath. "After I ran away, all of those years ago… an old man found me. He took me into this kingdom, a kingdom named Vandavia. Everybody thought that I was the lost princess. But there was a strange thief going around the castle. He stole my book, and I had no idea who it was. A demon of some sort, I suppose. So I ran away from the palace late at night, so nobody would see me, and came across a little shack. Well, it was really a store, owned by…" Elsa looked at the ceiling. "a man named Bryce. We became best friends, he was like a father to me. I went on to meet a man named Anders, and a horrible thing named Walter. And then, I-I found the demon. He had my book, and my book is very dangerous…" Elsa's voice trailed off and she glanced at Anna. Her eyes were shut, and she appeared to be breathing slowly. She was sleeping. Elsa didn't realize how much time had passed between the two of them. _I guess she wasn't all that interested after all. _Elsa thought to herself, continuing to snip off her hair. Elsa was careful that she didn't wake Anna up, not until dinner time. Elsa looked up at the grandfather clock in the corner of her room. It was already 8:00.

Elsa slowly stood up, lying Anna's head on her bed. Elsa couldn't help but notice a platinum blonde streak in Anna's hair, and with a sickening realization, Elsa recalled that she was responsible for it. Elsa stared down at her gloved hands as she remembered why she ran away in the first place. She could hurt people. She already _has _hurt people._ Bryce, Walter, Anna… _She didn't want to add on to that list. There was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Elsa softly called, not trying to wake Anna up.

"It's dinner time, Elsa. Is Anna in there?" A voice called back. Elsa walked over to the door and cracked it open.

"Yeah, but she's asleep." Elsa opened the door wider. The person on the other side of the door was her mother, the queen. "Should I wake her up?"

"No, let her sleep for a couple of more minutes. I'll be downstairs at the dinner table." And with that, the queen left.

The queen turned back again, poking her head through the door. "Please, Elsa, put your hair in a bun. At least _try _to look normal." The queen sighed and left once again. Elsa walked back over to her drawer, quickly finding a hair tie. Elsa casually felt the back of her hair, realizing that her hair has grown more since she had cut it. Elsa quickly fixed up a bun and sat at the foot of her bed, waiting for Anna to awake.

"Is she gone?" Elsa heard a whisper. It was Anna.

"Is who gone?"

"Mother. Did she leave?" Anna peeked an eye open.

"Yes, why? Did you just wake up?"

"No, I just didn't want to eat dinner yet." There was a mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes.

"Is there any reason for that?"

"Of course! Mother's cooking is terrible. I don't see why she won't get the chef's to cook for us."

"Um, okay." Elsa wasn't quite sure how to respond. "So, you never eat dinner?"

"Not necessarily." Anna stood up from the bed.

"Well, if you would pardon me, I am going to eat with my family." Elsa turned and started to walk out of the door. _Family, _The word echoed in her head. _I haven't been able to call anything my family for so long. Besides Bryce, but he's gone now. Gone forever._

"Why don't you stay and play with me?" Anna whined, grabbing Elsa's arm.

"Why don't you come and eat dinner with your family?" Elsa shot back.

Anna rolled her eyes at Elsa, "Haven't I already explained this?"

"Fine, I'll suppose I'll stay. What do you want to do?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna squeaked in excitement. She was grinning ear to ear.

Elsa's eyes widened. "I'm not sure if it's even snowing."

"Look outside the window!" Anna pointed outside. Sure enough, white fluffy flakes were falling from the sky, dusting the ground in white. It reminded Elsa of fine, all-purpose flour.

"I-I, I'd love to, but…" Elsa stared at her hands once more, thinking of what they were capable of.

"But what?" Anna cocked her head.

"It's nothing, Anna. I'll build a snowman with you."

"Yay!" Anna clapped like a giddy child.

"But just one." Elsa folded her gloved hands and proceeded to walk out of her bedroom door. Right before they reached the steps, a strange scent drifted up Elsa's nose.

"I told you that mother's cooking stinks… Literally!" Anna said, seeing Elsa's nose scrunch up. Anna herself started to wave a hand in front of her nose in attempt to ward off the stench.

They headed downstairs and started more the entrance, but then a familiar voice called for them.

"Princess Elsa! Princess Anna!" Merelda's sweet voice entered their ears. "Please come join us for dinner." Elsa could hear Anna groan after Merelda's words.

"Come on, let's go," Elsa said, pulling Anna's arm.

Anna pulled away from her sister's grip and trudged slowly after Elsa. "I'm not a baby, I can walk without your assistance!" Anna complained.

"Princesses! You are eating dinner with us tonight." Merelda called. "I have some very important news."

Elsa and Anna exchanged glances. "Good news, or bad news?" Anna asked.

"Mmm, a little bit of both. Sit down and you'll find out." Merelda pulled out two chairs from the enormous dining table.

"Where is mother?" Elsa asked, looking around the room.

"Her location doesn't matter as of now, dear. Sit down." Merelda's voice became gradually more and more demanding. Elsa, not wanting to upset Merelda, quickly sat down in the chairs. Anna, on the other hand, wouldn't move.

"Anna! Sit down." Elsa whispered harshly to Anna, but she just shook her head.

"I am not going to eat that nasty food!" Anna declared, louder than expected. Merelda gave her the evil eye.

"It's not nasty!" Merelda shot back.

"I can't even tell what that.. I don't even know what it is!" Anna pointed to a plate with lasagna that look perfectly fine to Elsa.

"Anna, are you blind?" Elsa sighed. "Sit down and stop complaining! You're lucky to even live in this big place, with everything you need!" Elsa's mind briefly flashed back to Bryce's shop and how they worked so hard just to keep his business running.

"Anna, Elsa!" A loud but elegant voice called. Elsa looked around for the source of the voice. "I have something for you guys!"

"Hello, Queen!" Merelda stopped what she was doing and curtsied. Elsa could hear footsteps all of a sudden, and out of the shadows came Elsa's mother.

"What do you have for us, mother?" Anna skipped over to the Queen's side.

"It's a surprise. You have to eat your dinner first if you want to know what it is."

Anna slumped her shoulders and looked disappointedly at her mother. "Mooom!" Anna whined.

"Princess Anna, you heard your mother. Now please do sit down and eat!" Merelda sternly said.

"Anna, sit down!" Elsa whispered to Anna and gave her a little nudge. "Don't you get started up and make Mother mad!"

"Now, it's time to eat, my little princesses!" The queen picked up her knife and fork daintily. She smiled excitedly at Elsa. "Just wait until you try out my food! It's delicious!"

Anna groaned. "Mom…"

"No, no, no. A princess will not complain about her mother's food!" The queen half-glared, half-smiled at Anna.

Anna smiled, happy that her mother had guessed wrong. "Actually, I was going to say that me and Elsa aren't "little" princesses anymore! We're quite grown-up now! Elsa's old enough to be queen."

The queen thought for a moment. "You're right." She sighed. "My daughters are growing up so quickly, and I'm getting so old now. I have a head full of white hair." She looked so sad, that Elsa wanted to hug her.

Elsa quickly butted in. "Well, Mother, you've had a great life, so I wouldn't be sad if I were you!"

The queen smiled at Elsa. "Look who's giving the advice now!" She joked. Elsa smiled back at her mother.

Anna interrupted their little 'mother and daughter moment'. "Can I see the surprise, now?" She said, bouncing up and down in her seat.

The queen shook her head. "You didn't eat anything yet!"

Anna slumped back in her seat. She made a grumpy face and went back to staring at her food.

"Elsa, take off your gloves, sweetie pie. It's not polite for dinner." Merelda reached over the table to tap Elsa's hands.

"Um, of course, of course." Elsa felt her blood run cold, scared of showing her ice powers to Merelda and Anna, who didn't know about them.

"Oh, Merelda, give the soon-to-be-queen some space. Let her wear her gloves." The Queen chipped in, giving Elsa a knowing glance. Merelda gave a reluctant, "Hmph," and went back to eating her lasagna.

Elsa decided to try some of the lasagna. She took one bite and forced a polite smile.

"Do you like my cooking, Elsa?" The Queen asked in a syrupy tone.

"Mmhmm," Elsa mumbled, feeling as if she were choking on the horrible taste. "It's great!" she lied.

"I'm glad you like it. Lasagna is one of my specialties, you know!" The queen looked overjoyed that Elsa 'liked' her lasagna. Elsa shoved down a few more painful mouthfuls just to be polite, then pushed her plate aside. Elsa glanced at Anna, who hadn't eaten a single thing so far.

"Anna, eat so that we can see the surprise!" Elsa whispered urgently to Anna.

"But I can't eat it! It smells disgusting, looks disgusting, and it is disgusting!" Anna whispered back.

"Yeah, but-" Elsa was cut off by the Queen.

"Girls, may I ask what you are talking about?" The Queen interrupted.

"Oh, nothing," Elsa responded, quickly stitching up a lie. "Anna and I were just talking about how to fix my hair."

"Not to worry about that, dearies!" Merelda sang from the other side of the table. "I've organized a group to go search for the potion. I have a pretty good idea where it is."

"And where would it be?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, hmm, I wouldn't suppose you'd remember the place." Said Merelda. Elsa could tell she was choosing her words wisely.

"You can still tell her, right?" Anna jumped into the conversation.

"After dinner, princess." Merelda addressed. She smiled and went back to eating her lasagna.

"Anna, please just eat one bite, it would be enough." Elsa mumbled to Anna. Hesitantly, Anna stabbed a fork into the lasagna. It jiggled.

"Here goes," Anna sighed and opened her mouth, the lasagna coming closer and closer to it. Finally, Anna started to chew the lasagna. At first she chewed slowly, but then her chewing grew faster. "Whoa, Elsa…" Anna whispered, food still in her mouth. Anna's eyes were wide open as if she had just seen something horrifying. "It's- Elsa, this it delicious!"

"What do you mean? You said that it smelled horrible to you!"

"I guess smell can be misleading." Anna said as she shoveled another forkful of lasagna into her mouth.

Elsa just sat and watched Anna in awe, mouth agape. _How- what- huh? _

The Queen clapped her hands in delight. "I told you so, Anna!" She grinned.

After just a few minutes, Anna's plate was clean. "Now can I see the surprise?"

"Yes. It's for both of you." The Queen reached under the table and pulled out two light pink colored boxes, tied with a baby blue colored ribbon.

Anna eagerly snatched the box, tore the ribbon, and threw the lid of the box. She gasped. Many pieces of milk chocolate were in that box ready to be eaten. "I just want to stuff some chocolate in my fa-a-ace!" sang Anna, while literally stuffing the chocolate in her face.

Elsa on the other hand, waited for the box to be given to her. On the outside, Elsa was trying to stay calm and proper, but on the inside she was feeling just like Anna. When she opened the lid, she screeched inwardly with joy. Elsa couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, mother." Elsa took a piece of chocolate and bit into it, feeling a smooth sensation in her mouth. The rich caramel came swooping from it's chocolatey shell. There was a light, crispy crunch of an almond in the center of the gooey caramel, which was warm as it sweeped on her tongue. Inside of Elsa's mouth, it gave her a cozy feeling. The actual chocolate was crisp as autumn air, making a crunching sound like stepping on fallen leaves whenever she bit into the shell. The caramel mellowed out the sharpness of the actual chocolate. Elsa tasted the vanilla drizzling on top, creamy and sugary. Elsa closed her eyes and took in the scent, the flavor, the refreshing feeling of chocolate. Elsa hadn't had chocolate in so long. Finally, the it melted inside of Elsa's mouth.

Elsa glanced over at Anna, who had already ate the twenty pieces of chocolate that was in that box. Her mouth was full and looked like she was in her dreamland.

"Mmm, chocolate…" Anna mumbled. Her voice was barely audible, for the chocolates were still stuffed in her mouth. Anna's mouth and cheeks were covered in melted chocolate streaks, her eyes half-closed in delight.

Elsa closed the lid of her box, promising herself to eat only one a day, so that she can taste a little bit of happiness each day. She looked up to thank her mother but she was no where to be found, and Merelda was gone as well. Anna seemed to notice this.

"Where orth they? I thought they werth going to thell us where they shent tha searth tharthy!" Anna sounded alarmed, but it was hard to take her seriously with all of the chocolate in her mouth.

"Now I guess we'll never find out where they sent the search party." Elsa sighed, trying not to giggle at Anna's chocolate-y face.

There was loud banging on the castle doors. Anna and Elsa exchanged glances. Elsa walked to a nearby window and peeked outside, sighing in relief when she saw that it was only the palace guards. Elsa opened the door and they all bowed down in respect.

"You may rise." Elsa nodded.

"Princess Elsa, may I speak to Merelda?" asked the leader.

"Of course, of course, come in."

"Thank you."

Elsa went to go search for Merelda, finding her in Elsa's room. Merelda was packing a few of Elsa's dresses and cloaks. Elsa knocked on the door and Merelda turned around.

"Oh! Princess Elsa, I was getting things ready for your trip."

"A guard wants to see you, Merelda." Elsa wanted to ask her about the trip but held her tongue.

Merelda looked like she was done packing. She took the sack of clothes with her as she went to see the guards. Elsa followed Merelda to the guards.

The leader stood up and said, "Merelda, we have found the trolls and they do have a cure for the hair. My advice is that we leave as soon as possible."

Elsa had forgotten about her hair. Her perfect bun was already sagging to her waist. Merelda nodded in agreement and turned to Elsa. She handed the sack to Elsa and said, "Princess Elsa, this is the search party. You're going to travel with them to find the cure to your little hair problem."

"Travel? Oh, I don't think I'm fit for traveling." Elsa was worried about the Vandavian people finding her out in the open.

"Nonsense, Elsa. You're as fit as ever." Merelda patted Elsa's back, edging her towards the guards. "Let me introduce you to each other." Merelda pointed to a very tall and thin guard. "This is Sir William." Then she pointed to another guard with shaggy blonde hair. "This is Marvin," Merelda turned her gaze to a guard with an enormous, protruding nose. "That there is Carson, and that ginger right next to him is Paul." Finally, Merelda smiled at a short and stout guard. "Last but not least, this is Ollie."

All of the guards then bowed down in front of Elsa.

"So, you said it was best to leave as soon as possible?" Merelda asked the guards.

"Yes, right away. Their resources appear very scarce." William responded.

"Okay, let me finish packing Anna's things and then you can be off."

"What? Why do I have to go with them?" Anna protested.

" Princess Anna, please do as you're told." Merelda replied sternly. "Here, Princess Elsa," She handed Elsa the bag of her belongings.

After Merelda finished packing Anna's bag, the guards helped the princess on the royal horse chariot, and leading the way out of the palace and into the frontier.

The guards walked on both sides of the royal horse carriage, escorting Elsa and Anna and guarding them.

Elsa sighed, knowing that if the people from Vandavia found her, she would be burned at stake. Anna heard her sigh and turned around to look at her sister.

"So… What's up?" Anna asked casually. She knew that something was bothering Elsa but she wasn't the kind of person that would be all caring, like mother.

Elsa ignored her sister's question, instead she turned to Ollie and asked, "Where are we going? "

"To the trolls, princess!" He piped up.

"I know that," Elsa waved her hand knowingly. "But which direction are we going in?"

"We are heading east." Marvin confirmed.

Elsa sighed, relief washing over her. She had remembered Vandavia was in the west from one of her books. Thinking of books, Elsa remembered her spell book that was still in Vandavia. Her heart ached for it. She shook that bad feeling away and started looking on the bright side._ At least the people from Vandavia can't catch me. _She smiled to herself, glad that she won't be killed.

Just then, Merelda walked back inside of the room, holding a green bag. It probably had Anna's belongings in it. Merelda leaned into the royal horse chariot and handed Anna the bag.

"Thanks," Anna smiled, but Elsa could tell it was forced.

"No problem." Merelda handed Elsa a yellow tin box. "Food and water."

"Thank you. I look forward to seeing you soon!" Elsa bowed her head.

"Goodbye, dearest ones! Guards, you may leave now. I wish you luck!" Merelda blew a kiss towards them as they rode away for their trip.

* * *

**Nike: Thanks for reading! Review with your thoughts! By the way, I apologize for taking so long to edit this. That's why we didn't post for so long :/**

**Shout out to Randomwords247 (Thanks for telling us. We changed it ;), D's Rep (Hey, hey, hey! Nice to see you reviewing! :D), and Guest (Thanks! It's fun to work together :) for reviewing! **

**Rosegold: Your reviews help us out a lot more than you would think, so thanks a million! And thanks to Nike who is our editing expert :) And also I'd like to thank TinLights for helping me out on this chappie so yeaah…*trails off laughing awkwardly* SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE! :D **


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer****: Before this chappie begins, we have three words to say. No. Own. ****Frozen.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Elsa was staring out of the royal horse chariot, watching snow flurry to the ground. Day had turned to night and the moon was the groups' only source of light until morning returned.

Anna was shivering in the thin cloak she had worn for the trip. Elsa remembered the white fluffy jacket that Bryce had given her. It was in the sack that Merelda had packed for her. Elsa reached for her bag, unraveling the knot at the top. She dug through her belongings until her hand touch something fluffy, which must have been her jacket. As Elsa pulled it out and her nose picked up a faint scent, but it was still noticeable. The smell was very familiar but Elsa couldn't quite put her finger on where she had smelled the scent before. Then she remembered where she got the jacket from. Bryce's shop was what it smelled like, and memories flashed in Elsa's mind before she wrapped the jacket around Anna. Anna sniffled gave a muffled thanks.

Anna soon fell asleep with the rhythmic trotting of the horses pulling the royal chariot. Elsa looked at how peacefully Anna was breathing. Elsa took off her cloak and laid it out evenly on top of Anna.

"How much longer until we reach the trolls?" Elsa turned her attention to the five guards in front of her and Anna.

"About another three days." Paul responded.

Elsa smiled grimly and leaned back in her seat. _This is going to be a long and boring ride, _she thought to herself, trying to stay awake. Her eyes became heavier and heavier until Elsa couldn't even open them anymore.

Elsa found herself in a very familiar place, small and cramped, made of wood. It smelled earthy. Elsa saw a face. _Bryce? _

Bryce reached for some boxes. In a few seconds, he pulled out a white and yellow striped mini-dress. "Like it? They won't even know it's you."

Elsa nodded, forcing a smile. Soon she would forget who she was, too. "Thanks Bryce," She held the dress. "Isn't it a bit too cold to be wearing a mini-dress?" Elsa asked. Mini-dresses in the winter? Really?

"Thats why I got you these." Bryce reached into the box yet again and pulled out knee-high socks and a fuzzy white jacket.

"Why did you get all of this?" Elsa didn't want all of these extra items, but she was thankful for them.

"I don't want you to be captured. There are a pair of boots at the front door, in case you're planning to go outside… which I suggest you don't. I'll leave you alone now so you could try on these things. I hope they fit." And with that, Bryce left Elsa's room.

Elsa locked her door and tried on the mini-dress. It was a little loose but she could deal with it. Her socks and jacket fit fine, as if they were made for her.

Elsa woke up with a jolt from the chariot. "The snow is too deep!" Called the guard driving the chariot. _Oh, great. Just great, _thought Elsa. She got out of the chariot and went to see the problem up front. Sure enough, there was more than six feet of snow blocking their pathway. The guards were trying to push the snow away with branches nearby, but they had no luck. Elsa knew she could take the snow away with just a flick of her hand but she couldn't let the guards know about her powers.

"Guards, we will work on this tomorrow. Get some rest for the night." Elsa informed the guards. The guards nodded and did what the princess had told them to. When Elsa made sure all the guards were gone to sleep, she flicked her hand, and with a sudden gust of icy wind, all the snow moved out to the sides. She put her hands into her gloves again and went inside the chariot, where everyone was inside, piled up, and sleeping. The guards had left little room for Elsa to sleep in. Though it was little space, Elsa was thankful that she didn't have to pile on top of others to sleep. She rested her head on her sack and soon fell asleep.

Elsa opened her eyes. There was a sharp, rattling noise coming from outside of the chariot. Elsa got up and rubbed her eyes. She poked her head out the chariot door and noticed footprints leading to a figure in the shadows. Elsa strained her eyes trying to identify this person, but it was too difficult

"You look so- so different." Stuttered the voice.

"I'm sorry, have we ever met before?" Elsa asked uncertainly. She slowly edged over to the figure.

"You know, I thought you were dead, but now you seem like you're more alive than ever." The voice was little more than a whisper. Elsa didn't say anything in response, she just walked closer and closer until the figure's physical features came into view. Straight nose, strong jawline, but Elsa still didn't know who it was.

"You didn't answer my question." Elsa finally pointed out, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

The figure walked out slowly from the darkness. Elsa's eyes widened and her solemn, tired face broke out into a wide, happy, and relieved grin. They _had_ met before. Elsa felt so stupid and guilty that she didn't recognize him.

"Anders!" Elsa ran up to Anders and hugged him. He laughed and kissed her forehead like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Suddenly Anders let go of her, pushing her back.

"Anders? Are you okay?" Elsa asked, feeling concern for him. She looked up hesitantly, but instead of seeing Anders' blue eyes, Elsa was facing red ones. "You!" Elsa felt taken a back. The demon smiled a gruesome smile, teeth sharp and pointy. Elsa clutched her hair in frustration that she thought the demon was Anders. The demon _kissed _her! Elsa felt disgusted, slowly slipping off her gloves. She felt ice stir slowly in her palms. The ice continued to spiral outwards at an alarming speed, aiming right for the demon's heart. Just as the ice was about to crash into the demon's chest, it leaped back, extending its long hands. Flames flickered out of them, melting Elsa's ice. The demon chuckled throatily.

"You see, I've come prepared." And with that the demon vanished, leaving a potent odor behind.

"Your highness!" A guard called. "What are you doing up this late?" It was Carson. He looked alarmed and quickly stumbled out from the royal horse chariot. He ran up to Elsa, perhaps hoping to aid her.

"What… what are you doing out here?"

"I heard yelling."

Elsa turned around said nothing. She ran back into the chariot, sobbing. Oh, how much she missed Anders and Bryce.

"Princess?" Carson neared Elsa and started to pat her back. "I'm not going to ask what happened out there, but I assure you, things will get better with time." And with that, Carson walked away. Elsa couldn't see anything with her eyes blurred with tears, so all she did was close them once more.

Elsa woke up with ice surrounding her. She must have frozen her tears while she was sleeping. She quickly got rid of the ice with the flick of her wrist, casting very little magic. She turned seeing many pairs of terrified eyes belonging to the guards.

"E-Elsa?" Sir William spoke up shakily after a long silence. Elsa refused to make eye contact with him. "Why…"

"I don't have my gloves," Elsa responded plainly, standing up. "I'm going to go get them." Elsa bowed her head as she sulked outside of the chariot. Even after she was many yards away from the chariot, she could still hear confused chattering coming from it.

Her gloves were buried deep by the snow that fell in the middle of the night. Elsa quickly dug them out and slipped them on. Carson had followed her outside the chariot.

"Does this have anything to do with last night?" He asked when he reached her.

"What makes you think that?" Elsa looked up from the ground, making eye contact with Carson.

"You were standing alone, next to a huge path where the snow was once blocking the chariot. And, don't forget the fact that you had no winter gear on you whatsoever."

Elsa didn't know what to say. "Look, I need to tell you something." She finally whispered. "I have powers. Ice and snow powers, I was born with them."

Carson looked a little uneasy at this news, but he just nodded. "Okay. I'll let the others know."

"What? Oh, they can't know!"

"Why not? It's awfully important for us to know, especially since we will be traveling with you for about a week."

"A week? I thought it was only three days!"

"With the snow and all, its going to take a while to get there, not to mention the ride back."

Elsa hadn't thought about this. "Well, I can clear the snow…"

Carlson's face brightened. "See, this is exactly why the others need to know.

Elsa heaved a big sigh and finally agreed. Carson ran back to the others to tell them the new information. Elsa trudged behind him. When she got inside Carson had already told the other guards her secret. They had surprisingly handled it very well, not questioning her nor criticizing her. They didn't even look scared of Elsa. Elsa smiled at Carson.

"Good morning, Princess Elsa!" Ollie waved at her as if nothing happened.

"Good morning, Ollie." Elsa gave a small nod.

Elsa could hear snoring coming from the seat behind her. She glanced behind her back and stifled a laugh, seeing Anna fast asleep. Elsa nudged her little sister who was sleeping soundly, drool hanging from her mouth. She knew that Anna was a heavy sleeper.

Anna fell from her seat and yelled, "What!" with her eyes open widely and her mouth hanging wide open. Everyone stared at her and her face flushed red. "Sorry," she mumbled as she got up.

"Everyone get in your seats!" Paul called, authority ringing in his voice. He whispered in Elsa's ear, "Sir William wants you in the front with him, your highness."

Elsa nodded and stepped outside of the chariot and into the snow, looping around the entire chariot as she walked to the front of it, where Sir William sat. He was holding the horse reins very tightly. Sir William held out his hand to Elsa which she took, and propped herself up. "Thank you, Sir William."

He smiled at her,"My pleasure. Princess Elsa, you may want to know the reason for you being up here."

"It would be nice to know."

"If it wouldn't bother you, the rest of the guards and I were wondering if you could clear the snow. Of course, only if you want to. I mean, it would be a great help to us, but…" Sir William seemed to be tripping over his words, so Elsa tried saying something to stop his further humiliation.

"I'd love to. After all, how would we reach the trolls with all this snow in the way?"

"Much appreciated, Princess Elsa." Sir Williams reached for a glass flap on the dashboard. "This was originally used for whipping the horses, but we don't do that anymore. You can use it to clear the path." He flipped it open and let the cold air suddenly burst through. After a while, Elsa got used to it. Elsa pulled off one glove and stuck out the hand, experimentally sending short blasts of cold winter air into the snow.

"Are you ready to go?" Sir William fixed his posture, excitement gleaming in his eyes. Elsa said nothing, just casted a strong gust of frostbitten wind in front of the two horses, sending snow flying to the sides. And with that, they were off, Elsa continuously using her magic, and she was enjoying it the entire time.

They stopped at a small shop after a couple hours of riding. The little store was surrounded by other houses and shops scattered around the area, but the one they stopped at was closer to the group. The place was vaguely familiar to Elsa. She scanned her eyes across the apparent village in hopes to regain her memory of this place. There was an enormous castle which should have rung a bell, but Elsa couldn't tell the difference between other castles and the one in the distance. Elsa and the rest of the group stepped outside, and only Sir William stayed seated to guard the royal horse chariot.

"Hello, Noelle!" Elsa stopped dead in her tracks. _Noelle? _Elsa recalled that Noelle was her 'cover up' name in Vandavia. _But this can't be Vandavia. We are heading east...right? _Elsa looked up to see a tall woman bundled up in fur jackets in front of her.

"Noelle?" Carson stepped up beside Elsa. "You must be mistaken, ma'am. This is Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

"Princess? Oh, I'm so sorry." The lady curtsied to Elsa. "You just looked like somebody I've met quite a while ago whose name was Noelle."

"Apology accepted." Carson seemed to be talking for Elsa. "Can you perhaps tell us where we are?"

"Oh, this is Vandavia." The lady said casually.

Elsa felt like she was going to throw up. "Carson, I'll be in the chariot." Elsa forced her voice to sound cheerful.

"Okay, I'll come get you later." Carson called as Elsa staggered her way towards the royal chariot. "I don't know how we got here. Do you have any knowledge of where the trolls are?..." Carson's' voice trailed off as Elsa got closer and closer to the chariot.

Elsa passed by many homes and shops on her way, but she topped in front of one special shop. _Knick-Knacks _The sign at the top said, painted in red. Elsa looked at the little front door. It had a slip of paper with something written on it. As Elsa subconsciously edged closer to the shop, she got a glimpse of what the note said. It read that it was closed but she saw movements inside. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. At first there was no sound but a couple minutes later, Elsa could hear footsteps scurrying down on what sounded like stairs

"We're closed." Came a muffled voice on the other side of the door.

"Um, is there anyone named Anders in there?" Elsa asked, but immediately regretted it as soon as it came out of her mouth. There was no response. _Did I say the wrong thing? _

The door swung open, revealing a face she knew all too well. Anders was at the doorway. His eyes nearly popped out of his face. "Elsa?" Anders' voice sounded like he didn't believe it was actually her.

Elsa hoped with all her might that this wasn't the true demon. Anders cautiously walked up to her, hesitantly. Elsa could read his facial expression, it was as if he was saying, '_is that really you, Elsa?'_

"Is that...really you?" He asked out loud, not believing his eyes.

"Yes, it's me." Elsa answered, unsure whether that was the real Anders or not.

Anders' big smile told Elsa that he was really happy to see her.

"Well, come on in!" As soon as she stepped in the shop, he grabbed her up in a bear hug, but Elsa quickly pulled back, remembering that she didn't have her gloves on. This left Anders with confusment etched onto his face. "Are you okay?"

"I don't have my gloves, sorry!" Elsa smiled apologetically, showing Anders her hands.

"Oh… So, what brings you here, Elsa?" Anders asked.

"Well…" Elsa pointed at her hair that was rapidly growing. "We were going to the trolls to get me medication."

"Trolls?"

"Yeah, trolls." Elsa repeated. "Trolls actually exist, you know."

A wave of embarrassment passed over Anders' face. He forced out a knowing smile and nodded as if he understood.

Elsa could tell from his furrowed eyebrows that he didn't understand. "Long story, I'm going to make it short. So, the trolls know a way to stop my hair from growing so long."

Anders laughed, making the whole shop echo with laughter. Elsa jumped, startled by his loud laughter. Anders noticed her reaction and quickly covered his mouth. "Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you!" He stared at his feet, suddenly interested in his shoelaces.

Elsa patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Anders. You didn't scare me… it's just… you know… no one has laughed in a long time." She shrugged.

From far away, she heard someone call her name. She knew that this must be Carson, for she told him that she would be in the chariot, but she wasn't. Elsa opened the door, stepped out and waved goodbye to Anders.

"Bye, I have to go, they are calling me." Elsa said sadly. Elsa reluctantly turned away and started walking towards the chariot, casually glancing back at Anders. He was watching her leave.

"Bye, Elsa!" Anders called to Elsa when she was near Carson.

"Hey, it's time to go. We've got food, water, blankets, everything. I don't know how we got here, probably because our path was covered up with snow, but we aren't coming back again." Carson said to Elsa matter-of-factly.

"Okay, then let's go." Elsa made her way into the chariot, casually greeting everybody already inside.

"Where were you, Elsa?" Anna called from behind.

"I was just visiting the locals." Elsa sat up straighter in her seat, not turning to look at Anna.

"You barely know anybody here." Anna sighed, mostly to herself.

"Hmph, _sure_ I don't. " Elsa muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing of your concern." Elsa then turned to Sir William. "Let's go."

"As you wish, m'lady." He bowed his head slightly, and whipped the reins, urging the horses forward. The horses neighed in response, and trotted forward.

"Wait, Elsa!" She heard Anders call in the distance.

"Stop the horses!" Elsa called urgently.

The horses stopped abruptly, causing the carriage to lurch forward.

Anders caught up a few minutes later, out of breath. "Elsa...just thought you might...want this." he said holding out bright blue bag.

It was the bag that Bryce had made for her book. For a few seconds, Elsa just stared at the bag he was holding, her existence flooded with emotions. Sad, happy, relieved...she was speechless, and thankful beyond words. "Oh, Anders...I-I don't know what to say."

He smiled. "I found this under your bed. I thought you wanted it."

"Thank you. Thank you very, very much. I missed it so much." She tentatively reached into Anders' hand, and took the bag. The moment her hand touched his, he grabbed it and kissed it lightly, causing tingles up her spine. What a pleasant feeling. _No, I can't let him._ Elsa quickly pulled back her hand as if she had touched something hot, worrying for his life. A flicker of hurt dashed across his features.

"I-I'm sorry. My gloves aren't on. I could hurt you severely." She mumbled apologetically. She placed the bag with her book inside onto her lap and said, "Goodbye, Anders. I hope we can see each other again."

Anders looked up at her sadly. "Alright, if you must leave. I love you, Elsa. Don't ever forget that." He ducked his head after saying that, blushing furiously.

Her heart was beating - pounding - against her chest, threatening to explode from emotion overload. "I won't ever forget. I-" She never got to finish. The chariot had already begun driving away, moving at a rapid pace. "-love you too, Anders." Elsa muttered, finishing what she had been going to say, although she was too far away for Anders to hear her. She shuddered. The image of Anders' heartbroken gaze burning into the back of her head would forever haunt her thoughts, threatening to tear her heart to pieces.

When she calmed back down slightly, only shaking a little bit from what just happened, Anna smiled sideways in her direction. "Built a love life since the last time I saw you, huh?"

Elsa didn't reply. How would a long-distance relationship between a queen and a pauper ever work out? Her spell book had been returned, so why did she still feel so empty inside?

"So, last time we headed east in order to come to Vandavia, so now we should go west." Sir William thought aloud.

"Okay, thanks for sharing." Elsa's voice hitched, due to the jostling of the trotting horses. Elsa lifted up the glass pane and stuck her hands out, blowing the snow away with cold gusts of frostbitten wind.

"Are you sure you're fine with clearing out the snow, Elsa?" Carson called from the back.

"More than fine, more than fine…" Elsa mumbled in response, but she wasn't sure if Carson had heard her. _I can freely use my powers, and help people. _

"I think I can see our path." Sir William reported.

"Yes, that's it!" Ollie exclaimed from the back of the chariot. Elsa quietly wondered how Ollie could possibly see the path with his midget-like height.

Sir William glanced at Ollie with a muddled expression. "How do you know, Ollie?"

"Because I've been here before!" Ollie noted, with bright eyes. "That is, before I became a guard." He bit his lower lip. "I'll be quiet now."

The whole chariot became silent, besides Ollie, who was excitedly showing the way. Sir William cleared his throat and mumbled, "It's surprising you know the way so well, seeing that you've been a guard for, what, two years?"

"I guess I remember this way." He answered.

"So, hold up, you've visited the trolls before?" Anna squealed, jumping from her seat.

"Princess Anna, please sit down." Marvin sighed.

"Oh, um, yeah, my bad, sorry about that." Anna babbled, sitting down once more. "So, Ollie, you have visited the trolls before?"

"Why, yes!" Ollie looked excited to tell the group about his journey.

"What for?" Paul pondered, at the edge of his seat.

"Well, you see, my mother was deathly ill at the time." Ollie started, bobbing up and down. "And I went to the doctors to get medicine for her, but the doctor was out of the medicine she needed. I was eleven at the time. He told me that I should go to the trolls to get her treatment. Of course, I thought he was crazy, but I still listened to him. He said to follow the north star."

"If you'd told us that before, that would have been extremely helpful!" Paul blurted.

"Yes, yes, I know, but the memory just occurred to me now." Ollie apologized. "Anyhow, I took my brother with me. His name was Henry and he was five years older than me. He helped me climb trees, jump rivers, and do everything. Without him, I couldn't have made it. We followed the north star, but then, it started to snow. Henry quickly took off his jacket and scarf, draping them over me, making sure I was warm. He always cared for me before himself. Because of the bitter cold, Henry got hypothermia, and…" Ollie stopped speaking for a bit.

Elsa knew how he felt. Her own father died right in front of her, because of bronchitis, and there was no way she could've helped stop it. Elsa hated that feeling, the feeling of being helpless, but she felt that way much too often.

After a couple minutes of silence, Ollie's voice cracked as he said, "H-he died." Ollie looked up, forcing a small smile on his face to let everyone know he was fine. "I dug a grave, under the snow, deep under the ground, 'cause he never liked the cold, and I...I wanted him to be happy, even in…" he took a deep breath, "...the end. After I buried him, I scavenged the area for flowers; they made him happy. But...most of the flowers I found were frozen, and dead...like him." Ollie shook his head, as if to shake off the haunting memories. "Anyway, I continued my journey to the trolls. Day by day, night by night. Alone. The snow was pretty bad, you know."

"Like the snow we're in now?" Chipped in Carson.

"Worse. But as long as I followed the north star, I wasn't afraid. It gave me reassurance of seeing the star everyday, letting me know I was never really alone. But one day, I looked up at the north star again, and there was another star I had never seen before right beside it. For some reason… look, I know this might sound funny, but I thought it was Henry's soul. I thought that star was him, and that gave me hope. It told me that he would always be watching over me."

Elsa heard Marvin snicker from the back. She stopped blasting snow for a second to quickly shoot him a stern glance.

"With courage and a little motivation, I finally made it to the trolls. They greeted me as if they'd known I would come there, and they sang me a lullabye. The lullabye described my situation perfectly…" Ollie's voice trailed off.

"Do you remember how it went?" Anna piped up.

"Actually, I do, but only a little of it." He took a deep breath, and began to sing. **(A.N. To the tune of Let it Go.)**

"Boy walks into our territory, illuminated by moonlight  
He walks until he is close enough for us to get a good sight

Bruised and bandaged, hurting from the inside

Family members gone, part of him has died

Follow the north, the northern star

This boy has traveled afar

To save his mother from disease

He's in a hurry so he flees

(Hope he makes it in time!)

Gotta run! Gotta run! Need to save his mother's life!

Gotta run! Gotta run! His mother could die tonight!" Ollie finished singing, looking down at the floor. "That's all of it I remember." Elsa thought she could see Ollie blushing.

"Wowzer, Ollie, you're pretty good at singing." Anna complimented, grinning ear to ear.

"Oh, um, yeah, thanks." Ollie responded, running a hand through his blonde hair. "But, continuing the story. The trolls gave me the medicine. It was a liquid, inside of a bottle. Purple colored. The trolls told me to hurry, and that I barely had enough time left. But I knew that now I couldn't follow the northern star, so I didn't know how to get back to my mother. The trolls told me to follow the path that I had created to get back home. So, after them giving me some bread and water, I was off again. All alone, and this time the northern star wasn't encouraging me forwards, but it was always behind me, reminding me of the past. Reminding me of Henry. Speaking of Henry, I passed by his grave. All of the flowers I had found were completely dead and wilted by then. I stopped by his grave for a second and just stood nearby it. I remember my mind going blank as I looked at where my brother lay, deep under the ground. I couldn't think, couldn't feel. And then I remember my knees buckling and me falling down onto the snow, and I started to cry. At the time, I didn't know why exactly I was crying. Now, I suppose it was because of grief."

"Oh, Ollie…" Paul whispered sympathetically.

"Dang, you're a lot tougher than we thought." Carson added, giving Ollie a sad smile.

"Heh, I didn't feel tough back then. I felt afraid. I mean, I was out all alone in the middle of winter with my brother dead, getting medicine for my mother who could die any minute. But still, I went on, and glanced back at the north star and… Henry's star… to give me reassurance. It seemed like a longer and harder journey without Henry. I had to climb trees on my own, jump rivers, and do everything he had helped me do before he died. All on my own. Well, I finally saw the lights of Arendelle after a few days. I ran to my house as fast as my little legs could run. I ran to the doctors house and knoc-"

"Wait, wait… Sir William, stop the chariot." Elsa suddenly broke into Ollie's story.

"What? Why?" Sir William pulled on the reins and then gave Elsa a confuse.

"Theres a huge lump of snow and my powers can't seem to blast it away. The snow must be covering something."

"Okay. Marvin and Paul, can you please go outside and check it out?" Sir William called to the back.

"Yes, Sir." Paul walked outside of the chariot. They marched outside and dusted off the snow from the huge lump. Elsa tried to look over their backs to see what they had revealed.

"Sir William, can you send Ollie outside? I think he might want to see this." Marvin barked.

"Okay." Sir William turned to the back. "Ollie, they want you outside."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Make your way out now."

"Oh, okay." Ollie hobbled outside of the chariot. Elsa peered outside to where the three guards were. Elsa could see that in between all of them was a huge lump of dirt. _Wait… what are those things on top of the dirt pile? _Elsa wondered, seeing what seemed to be flowers. Elsa glanced at Ollie. He seemed to be saying something to the other guards, but Elsa couldn't hear.

Then Elsa saw the color drain from Ollie's face, and she saw his eyes widen. He wasn't speaking anymore. Then Elsa saw Ollie fall to his knees.

"What's happening out there?" Elsa asked, but she didn't wait for an answer. Elsa stepped outside of the chariot, dashing through the snow to Ollie.

"He, he was right here… right here." Elsa heard Ollie sob.

"Ollie?" Elsa placed a hand of his back, feeling him shudder with grief.

"I'm okay, don't worry, I'm okay, don't worry," Ollie repeated under his breath, over and over again. Ollie was taking quick breaths, staring at nothing in particular.

"Oh, Ollie," Marvin sighed. "Paul, Princess Elsa, I think it's best if we give him some time alone."

"Yeah." Paul agreed, heading in the chariot with Marvin.

"Ollie, I know what it's like." Elsa whispered before heading back into the chariot, Ollie's repeating words haunting her long after she was inside.

* * *

**Nike: So, how was it? Good? Bad? In-between? Review with your thoughts! **

**Thanks to our reviewers, Randomwords247 (Elsa's hair problems will be solved soon :) and D's Rep (Wow, you psychic or something? Heads up guys, this story is soon going to take a very gruesome turn in events)!**

**Rosegold: I got nothing to add soooo ya me and TinLights mostly wrote this chappie (And it's sooo short! The shortest chappie so far) And Nike edited so thankyouthankyouthankyou! **

**Nike: You call this short? Just wait for chappie four.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: No own. :(**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Elsa watched Ollie. He was crouched in the corner of the chariot, rocking back and forth. "I'm okay, don't worry, I'm okay, don't worry," The words were tumbling out of his mouth over and over again. Elsa would never be able to get them out of her head. His knees were up to his chests and his arms wrapped around his legs. His eyes widened and he suddenly began to rock rapidly. Ollie's breathing went from normal to faster. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Faster and faster it went until Elsa couldn't keep up anymore.

"Help!" Elsa yelped. Marvin walked over to where Elsa was.

"Help with what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Ollie. His breathing is so fast, I don't think it's even humanly possible to go that fast. Something is wrong."

"Elsa, I just think that Ollie is shocked."

"No, but he keeps on repeating those words. It isn't just shock, Marvin. I think the trolls should check him out once we get there."

"Princess Elsa, this is between you and me, but I don't trust those trolls. They can't be as smart, let alone smarter, than humans."

Elsa glared at him, remembering when her mother took her to the trolls. "They are the smartest beings I've ever known!" She raised her voice. The trolls had helped her mother. If the queen trusted the trolls, then why didn't Marvin?

"Is everything okay back there?" Sir William interrupted.

"No, we have to stop the chariot." Elsa called. Marvin gave her a look, but she didn't mind.

Sir William groaned. "If we have to keep stopping the chariot, we will never make it there, your highness!"

"This is an emergency!"

Carson nudged Sir William, letting him know that he shouldn't argue with the future queen. Sir William heaved a sigh and nodded, "Very well, very well." He tugged on the horses reins, making the chariot stop. "Princess Elsa, what's the matter?" Sir William didn't look back at her, he just tightened his grip on the reins.

"Well, you see, Marvin-" Elsa began, but Marvin clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Between you and me." He whispered, looking at Elsa in the eye before removing his hand.

"I-I mean, Ollie is breathing very weirdly." Elsa said lamely, glancing at Marvin.

"Ollie?" Sir William now had his full attention on Elsa. "Is he doing anything else?"

"Yeah, um…" Elsa suddenly felt strange telling Sir William what was happening with Ollie when she didn't mean to talk about him in the first place. "Well he's repeating the same thing over and over. And he doesn't seem to be aware of his surroundings, he seems like he's in his own world."

Sir William's eyes widened. He turned back around and yelled "YA!" He whipped the horses and they ran as fast as the wind. Elsa felt as if her face was going to peel off right that second.

"Why," Carson started.

"Are," Paul followed.

"We," Marvin gasped.

"Going," Elsa yelled.

"So," Carson continued.

"Fa-a-ast?!" Anna stuttered.

"I'm okay, don't worry, I'm okay, don't worry," Came the whisper of Ollie. He seemed undisturbed by the alarming speed that the chariot was traveling.

Then everything slowed down.

Everyone had their mouths hanging wide open on their pale white faces, as if they saw something truly horrifying. Everyone except for Ollie, who was worriedly crouched in the corner, repeating "I'm okay, don't worry, I'm okay, don't worry,"

Elsa's heart was beating fast but it soon began syncing with the horses hoof beats. "Sir William!" She cried angrily.

"Princess Elsa?"

"What was all of that for?"

Instead of answering her question, he said "We are very close to the trolls now. Don't make a sound."

"What?" Elsa was becoming flustered with Sir William."Okay, so-" Elsa was cut of by Paul, who sternly looked her in the eye and placed a finger to his mouth.

"Hush, your highness." He whispered.

Elsa looked a taken aback but she stopped her talking anyway. Everyone stayed silent, hearing the urgent tone in Sir William's voice. But Elsa noticed something even stranger. _Everyone _was silent, even Ollie. He wasn't saying anything. He wasn't repeating words over and over again. He was just sitting there still rocking back and forth, breathing fast. Nobody but Elsa seemed to notice Ollie's new behavior. Even the horses were quiet.

Elsa peered outside of the window, taking in the mossy surroundings. There were lots of boulders scattering the ground, all over the place, ahead in front of the chariot.

"Let's go." Sir William breathed. Carson held the door for everyone. One by one the guards went out first, followed by the princesses. Once everyone but Ollie was out, Sir William leaned in and gathered Ollie in his arms, leading the way to the trolls. Elsa realized she didn't have her gloves on and quickly ran back to the chariot. On her way running back, she tripped on her hair which was already up to her ankles. She ignored the gash on her arm and soon slipped her gloves on. Elsa fixed her bun and ran back to the group. She tried stepping softly over the boulders, but one was too big and she fell on it. The boulder shook and soon there was a deep trembling from the earth. All the boulders began moving as if they were alive. Sir William turned around, seeing the commotion. The boulders rolled to his feet as he clutched Ollie. They rose. They, as in the so called boulders rose, revealing these creatures with misshapen noses. Trolls. _Well, that's funny. I don't remember them being boulders. _Elsa stared at the trolls and their funny noses as they examined Ollie, who was still staying quiet, not saying a thing.

"This one looks familiar," One of them with a flower crown observed Ollie.

"So does this one." Elsa met eyes with an elderly troll, frail, but with lively eyes. Elsa stifled a laugh at their adenoidal voices.

"Yes, I've been here before as a child. Pleased to meet you all again." Elsa began. "But we have a bit of a problem here. You see, my hair, it has been sprinkled with this powder. I don't know what the powder is called, but it's making my hair grow continuously."

"Powder, eh?" The elderly troll scratched its gray head. "What color was it?"

"Er, blue. Vibrant blue."

"Uaxityl…" The troll murmured to himself. "Yes, yes, we have the cure for that." He turned around and hobbled into a nearby tunnel, so small that not even Ollie could fit through. While the troll was gone, Elsa casually glanced around the area. She saw Sir William with Ollie by his side, talking to the flower-crowned troll.  
A troll covered in mud suddenly rushed over. "They're coming! Run, hide! Save yourselves!" he yelled, breathless.

All of the trolls started scurrying about the clearing, some running into tunnels, some curling back into rocks.

"What's happening?" Elsa yelled over the noise.

"Hide!" She heard a harsh whisper. Elsa turned around to see a troll staring at her before diving down a tunnel. Then everything was quiet. All Elsa could hear was her own heartbeat, growing faster and faster each long second. Elsa didn't know what the trolls were hiding from, and Elsa didn't have anywhere to hide. She looked around to see the rest of the guards and Anna standing around looking just as confused as she was. Elsa then heard hooves trotting through the forest, along with men's defiant shouts traveling through the frostbitten air.

Elsa turned around to see muscular black horses dashing through the clearing. There were men riding on the top of them, armed with snipers and knives.

"Halt!" Elsa called, authority ringing in her voice. She was the princess, after all.

"Why should we?" One of the men called in a gruff voice, but they all slowed down anyway.

"I'm Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

"And I'm Princess Anna!" Anna squealed. Elsa glanced back at Anna, in a signal to let her do the talking.

"What is your business here?" Elsa turned towards the men and horses.

"Hunting, your majesty. We come from a kingdom in the south, Lilimond." Another man spoke up, seeming to be much more polite than the other.

"But why are you here when there is nothing to hunt?" Elsa pursed her lips, staring the hunters down.

"We heard noises coming from here. We thought there was prey, but I guess we have been mistaken, sorry for the misunderstanding." The polite man answered.

"Apology accepted." Elsa smiled. "You can be on your way now."

"Our honor, Princess Elsa of Arendelle." A third man thanked, smacking his horse twice. "Let's go, guys!" And with that, they were off once more, voices trailing off with each minute until there was no sound once again.

Long after they were gone, Elsa heard murmurs throughout the air. She saw the boulders unraveling to reveal trolls, she saw trolls peeking their heads out of the tunnels.

"Are… are they gone?" A troll spoke up after a long silence.

"Yes, they're gone. I don't know what you all are afraid of, though. They weren't looking to hunt _you_."

"They were… they took one of us before. They can take us again." Another troll said in a shaky voice.

The elderly troll waddled back from the tunnel with two tubes. A tube filled with pink liquid and a tube filled with blue powder which looked exactly like Uaxityl, the hair concoction. The troll blinked his old, but vibrant eyes at the sight of his silent trolls. "What did I miss?" he asked, knowing something was wrong.

"_They _came," one informed him.

His eyebrows furrowed with worry. "Did anyone get hurt, or taken?"

"Thankfully, no. Not this time."

"What? Why not?"

"Because of them." The troll's eyes gazed towards Elsa and the group. He stared at the group, but mostly Elsa.

Now everyone's attention was on Elsa. The elderly raised his eyebrow.

"Is this so?" He asked. Elsa nodded. "Thank you so much… how can we ever repay you?"

"No need." Elsa simply said, smiling. "But I would like it if you could fix my little hair problem."

"Yes, yes, of course." The elderly troll smiled, a new respect for Elsa gleaming in his eyes. He poured the blue powder into the pink liquid filled tube, shaking it up for a little until it started to fizz. He then edged closer to Elsa. "Sit down." He ordered. Elsa followed his directions, sitting down on the mossy ground. "Okay…" He murmured, drizzling the concoction on her scalp. At first it burned, but soon, a strange overwhelming sense of calmness washed over Elsa.

"That should do it!" The troll stood back. "Now you guys need to do your part. Just cut the hair, and then everything should be back to normal again.

"Thank you!" Elsa was very relieved.

"And for Ollie…" The flower-crowned troll stepped up. She was carrying a red potion. "He just needs a little." She said, handing the bottle to Sir William.

"Much appreciated." Sir William proceeded to drip some of it into Ollie's mouth. After a few long minutes, Ollie stopped rocking back and forth and looked around.

"What…? Where am I?" He asked, dazed.

"It doesn't matter now, Ollie. We're going home." Sir William started to walk towards the chariot. "Thank you, trolls. Goodbye!"

"Toodeloo!" They sang, all of them waving as the group headed for the royal horse chariot.

During the ride back to the castle, they passed by Ollie's brother's grave again. Ollie asked for another moment alone, so he could spend one last moment of peace with his brother. The last moment they'll probably ever share together.

"I'm okay as long as I can see Henry's star. I just want to be able to talk to him in person again." Ollie had said.

They had allowed him his time, later on renting a cabin to stay in for the night.

* * *

**Nike: Thanks for reading! Review with your thoughts! :D**

**Thanks to D's Rep (We are all psycho as well x), bloofy (You can find 'The Frost Queen' by going to our profile and finding it in our stories section), and angeline (How about you make an account, and then PM us, so we can get to know each other better :) We'd love to co-write something with you! :D) for reviewing! We really appreciate it all :) We smile so much because of your comments! :D**

**Rosegold: Remember that we don't write this story for ourselves, we write it for YOU guys! :D Sooo, since this story's for you, please review it so we know what you want to happen and what mistakes we made!**

**want to happen and what mistakes we made!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Nuts are good for many things. We don't own Frozen.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Sometimes, fate is cruel. It can bring you happiness, then suddenly blow you away with sudden and thick grief. It is cruel, but it can sometimes change the way you act and feel; remold you into a better person.

Elsa suspected that fate had caused her to meet Anders, and fate had torn them apart. Fate had brought Anna and herself close, and fate had shattered their hopes for a hitch-free sisterly relationship.

_Fate, _Elsa thought, while shakily opening her book, reliving her experiences with Bryce within its pages. She rocked back and forth on a rocking chair, allowing it to creak and groan. She sucked in a breath, trembling, trying to keep the unfallen tears from shedding. _Fate, what a wonderfully cruel thing. Oh, fate, what have you done? _

"_I have brought you the joy of reunitement, yes?"_

_What? _

_"Hello. I believe we have met before. My name is Moirai. Or, as you know me, I am Fate." _

_I'm confused. How…?_

_"You can talk aloud, you know."_

"How...why…?"

The voice chuckled. _"That is for me, and only me to know."_

"Why did you come?"

Fate sighed. _"I see that you are in a crisis. Torn between the ones you love, yes?"_

Elsa nodded. "That would be quite accurate."

_"I came because I thought that maybe, by showing you the form you're used to will help your decision."_

Elsa shrugged, not knowing how it would help.

_"Don't scream."_

Elsa nodded.

A misty substance clouded her eyes, obscuring her view.

"I'm done transforming. Recognize me?"

The mist dissolved and her vision returned. Standing there, smiling wickedly, was a demon. With blood red eyes.

Elsa's eyes widened, and her throat clogged up with unspoken questions. Only one word made it out. "You." It came out quietly, no more than a whisper.

"Yes, me. Surprised?"

"Get out. Leave. You brought me misery-"

"-as fate often does. I was only doing what I am used to. I'm sorry for bringing you so much grief."

"Sure you are." Elsa muttered. "Sorry, won't cut it."

Fate sighed. "There was a reason for this."

"What was it?"

Just then, Paul walked in and the demon disappeared again, leaving that same stench it had left before.

Paul waved the space in front of him and scrunched up his face. "Ew. What is that smell?"

"I dunno." Elsa said, lying smoothly.

Paul shrugged. "We will now resume our journey. Ollie came back from his brother's grave."

Elsa elegantly inclined her head, politeful to the max. "Thank you very much for renting this cabin for me. It has helped me in a way that you wouldn't understand."

Paul raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but waved his hand, dismissing Elsa's thanks. "No, thank _you _for returning. Arendelle and everyone from Arendelle was never the same after you left."

Elsa put a hand to her heart, touched.

"Well, I don't feel quite the same either." Elsa admitted.

Everyone, overwhelmed by the emotional prospects that had occurred on the journey, returned home after hearing that a ball was being held. An important one.

Elsa stared at her book, looking at the pages blankly, none of its words entering or being processed in her mind. A knock sounded at her door. "Come in." she called.

"M'lady?" A guard popped his head in the room. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked when he saw the book in Elsa's hand.

"No, continue."

"Anyways, Princess Anna told me to get you. We're having a royal banquet in the ballroom. Many trades-partners are going to be there. Your presence is required."

Elsa dipped her head in a slight nod. "I'll be right there."

"Of course." Paul left the room, closing the door silently behind him. His muffled footsteps echoes through the hallways.

Elsa sighed, and closed her book. She lazily got to her feet and stretched, all the while hoping that no one was watching her - she was seriously lacking her dignity. She lumbered over to her dressing chamber and slowly searched through her dresses.

Her eyes drifted over to a bright blue dress with sparkling silver sequins. Something about that simple dress drew her to it; as if she _had _to wear it. The moment she laid her hands on it, a bell sounded. Elsa fell back, frightened by the sudden sound. Servants rushed in, and said, "Princess! You mustn't change yourself. It is strictly against the queen's orders!"

Right. Royalty couldn't change alone. "It's alright. I know how to change alone."

"Of course you don't. Now, let me choose out your dress for you." A stout lady with gruff features chided, her voice surprisingly warm and kind, like melted chocolate.

"I request some privacy. My orders."

"I'm terribly sorry, dea-" the lady began.

"Shh! These were direct orders from the princess herself!"

The lady bowed her head apologetically and exited the room, the crowd of servants following instep behind.

Elsa sighed, and picked up the blue dress. She put it on. She had just finished placing the last strap of her gown in place when a servant - the same stout lady from before - came barrelling in. "M'lady, I gravelly apologize for entering without permission. However, there is a crisis."

Elsa gasped. 'Wha-what is it?" she asked, expecting something dramatic.

"Or really, an unsolved mystery. Recently, footsteps have been found, leading from one room to another. No one has been able to decipher the footprint's origin. Would thy majesty like to investigate?"

Elsa nodded once. "Yes, that would be greatly appreciated. Please, lead the way."

The servant bowed. "As you wish." she paced out of the room, Elsa on her heels.

_No_, Elsa thought. _I thought it was gone…_

She stopped for a second and stared at the wall where a small picture of Bryce stood.

_It's back._

The footsteps shadowed something clawed and small, the toes pointed at the tips. Elsa noted these details, mentally writing them down. However, one detail stuck out to her, completely isolating the other facts. The footsteps were a crimson color. Like blood.

A scream suddenly sounded from one of the rooms, and a sobbing echoed through the halls. "No-no...this can't be...this isn't happening."

The stout woman furrowed her eyebrows, worried. "Lord have mercy. What is it now?"

She rushed towards the sound, Elsa following in hot pursuit. What she saw made her blood run cold. Merelda was lying on the floor, blood soaking through her apron, dripping into a puddle on the floor. Her greenish blue eyes were still staring emptily into space, clearly not seeing anything. Her thin lips were open in a permanent scream, her graying brown hair fanned out.

"Carolle, what happened?" The stout servant asked.

Carolle, who was currently a sobbing wreck on the floor, looked up, her cheeks flushed and greed eyes bloodshot from tears. "I-I don't know. I...just found her here, and-"

"Shh, shh, it's alright. It's all going to be oka-"

"Okay?! How can it be okay?! Merelda was like a mother to me! How will I ever be able to fill the hole in my heart she left behind?!"

Elsa bit her lip, feeling strongly for the crying girl. Elsa watched the girl sob sadly. "You won't ever be able to fill that hole. Never. But over time, you'll get better at withstanding the grief, even if only slightly. Trust me, I know."

Carolle nodded and wiped her tears, only to have them return at full force. "I-I'll just be a moment…" She said shakily, getting up and leaving the room, sniffling.

The stout woman gazed at Merelda's body sadly. "She was like a sister to me…"

Elsa didn't respond, and she just sat in silence for a while. She quietly observed Merelda's gaunt body.

"What's… what's that?" Elsa whispered to nobody in particular, eyes traveling down to Merelda's wrinkled hand. There, slipped onto her pointer finger, was a ring. Elsa carefully slipped it off, inspecting it. On it's outside was an engraving. _Ye all are watched. Hunted down, one by one. _

The moment she read that, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pair of brown eyes watching her. They belonged to a young boy. _Billy?! _When she turned to further investigate, the boy was gone, leaving her wondering if she had even seen him for real or not. Elsa shook her head, trying to shake off all heartbroken thoughts, determined to figure out the mystery that laid ahead.

Everything came to Elsa, thoughts connecting, mind swirling. The bloody footsteps, Merelda's body, the ring. They all led to something. That a killer was on the loose. A killer that needed to be caught. A killer that, for all she knew, could've been in this room just a few seconds ago, spying on her as she read the ring's engraving.

Let the murder mystery begin.

* * *

**Nike: I think this might've been a bit rushed...I wrote pretty much all of this chappie! Yay! **

**Rosegold: No **

**Nike: Yes I did. You can't deny it. **

**TinLights: Yeh she did and I like it**

**Crystal: Yeah****！**** ME TOO i like it very much**

**Rosegold: No please no**

**TinLights: Yes**

**Rosegold: But why**

**TinLights: But why what?**

**Nike: But why am I such a good writer? xD jk.**

**Rosegold: Nike gave me writing lessons.**

**TinLights: oh deer **

**Nikee: I don't think the lessons actually helped though xD.**

**Rosegold: Then you have to give me more**

**TinLights: You didn't answer my question**

**Rosegold: But why not**

**TinLights: Wahat**

**Rosegold: I answered you**

**Nike: I AM SO CONFUZZLED! **

**Crystal: I SO AGREE WITH YOU NIKE!**

**Rosegold: Much sorrow. I'll pay the bill.**

**TinLights: And the war went on and onnn til the mighty Greeks were gone yea!**

**Rosegold: I THROW MY LATKES IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYING AAYYYOO SPIN THE DREIIIIDEEEEEL **

**TinLights: Heuheuheuh but srsly. Goodnight guys. In U.S.A**

**Rosegold: Sleep is for the weak tho**

**TinLights: Sleep is for the wise**

**Nike: Then I must be weak. Or wise. xD**

**Rosegold: I am much stronger and have so much power : )**

**TinLights: It may be true but I am much wiser which can take over strongness **

**Rosegold: No u wrong**

**TinLights: Must sleep. Goodnight. Oh and I'm not wrong.**

**Rosegold: Yes you are admit it**

**Nike: Anyways, thankyou so much to our reviewers, angeline and Randomwords247! I will now proceed to answer them! :D**

**angeline: You know how there's the word 'login' with a lock next to it in the top right corner? And then there's a | thingy next to it? Click the 'sign up' button next to that. Hope you understood what I just said. I barely understand myself. xD Also, you have no idea how much I smiled at your reviews. So so so so soooooooooooooooo happy you and your friends enjoy our stories! :D **

**Randomwords247: Happy you enjoy this story so far! :)**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: We're not even gonna try to pretend. We don't own it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The only sound was the _tick-tock, tick-tock _of Elsa's clock in her dark room. Even with blankets piled on her, Elsa couldn't help but shiver when she thought about Merelda's murder. Images flashed through Elsa's mind, Merelda's glazed, unblinking eyes, the ring on her hand, her blood-soaked apron. Who could have done this but still go unnoticed by the guards? And who was next?

Elsa turned in her bed, pulling the covers over her head. Besides all of the murder commotion, Elsa's coronation was tommorow. If she didn't get enough sleep, she wouldn't be able to wake up early tomorrow. _But how can I go to sleep when there is a murderer on the loose?_

She breathed in and out, slowly, cautiously, trying to calm her beating heart, and her paranoid mind. She watched the clock tick, trying to tap her fingers on the mattress to the beat of the clock, in order to pass time and keep her mind off of the task at hand. But no matter how hard she tried, her mind always seemed to drift back to the killer on the loose.

_Tick-tock. _A murderer in her home. _Tick-tock. _Someone else could die tonight. _Tick-tock. _That person might be her.

A shrill scream burst through Elsa's thoughts. Elsa jumped in fright, sitting straight up despite her drowsiness. She dangled her feet at the edge of her bed for a bit, not quite sure if she should check out where the screaming was coming from, but quickly decided for it. Elsa hopped off her bed, half asleep, running through the empty halls of the castle. The screaming was getting louder and louder as she scurried through the halls, though she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from.

The scream sounded strangely familiar, yet she couldn't place the voice with any particular face. _Who could it be? Who could it be? Who could it be? _The question ran on repeat through her head, threatening to drive her insane. The lights inside everything on, making the castle hallways grow brighter, and brighter. With her head pounding, thoughts whirling, stomach churning, she ran around, trying to find the screamer's location. The screams seemed to be getting louder, which was good; hopefully it meant that she was getting closer, although she didn't like the direction in which she was heading. She seemed to be going to the richer section of the building. It was quite possible that the person who was giving of these wailing, distress signals was a person who was needed in the empire for the good of the people as a whole.

Abruptedly, the screaming stopped, cut off, ended. The hallways were enveloped in silence. Everyone ended their hurry to see the cause of commotion, tired from their long day. They all retired to their beds, closed the lights, and promptly fell asleep. Elsa, not ready to give up yet, listened for an echo from the scream, hoping to be able to pinpoint the location. No such luck. She sadly dragged her feet back to her bedroom, and climbed into her bed. For hours, she lay there, staring at the ceiling and waiting for sleep to find her.

"Hello," someone whispered, so quietly that Elsa could barely hear it. Mentally preparing herself for a fright, she slowly peered over to her right, her heartbeat pounding, reverberating through her mind. She slowly turned her head, scanning her empty room. Nothing was there. Shaking off the initial worry, Elsa lay her head back onto her down pillow.

"Hello," it came again, this time louder. Now, she could be sure that she heard someone's voice.

She tried to swallow, only to find out that her throat was way too dry. She cursed inwardly, scowling as she rubbed her starch dry throat, trying to sooth it. "Wh-Who's there?" She winced as her voice cracked, making her sound vulnerable.

"You don't remember me?" The voice asked, sounding hurt.

"No, I...I'm sorry, I-I can't…"

"But visitor lady, I made you spaghetti bread!" The voice came out quiet, straining to keep tears away.

_Spaghetti bread. _No. It couldn't be. He was dead. "No, I don't remember…"

"Visitor lady, you are not a good lady. You're a bad lady." The voice darkened. "You will die. Visitor lady will die." The voice laughed insanely, as if it found the whole prospect funny. "Die, die, die! Visitor lady will die!"

Elsa kept quiet, eyes wide, scared out of her mind. Couldn't see who was talking, couldn't pinpoint the speaker's location. She closed her eyes and breathed. _In. Out. _She was going to be the queen soon. A little scare wouldn't get to her. "I will not die before my moment comes to shine. I am sorry, little boy, but I cannot allow you to remain here. This is my property, and you were never invited onto it. I hope that you've enjoyed your stay, because you will leave now. Goodbye."

"But you never invited him, either…" the voice drawled. "And yet you let him stay."

"Who?"

"My mouth is closed. He made me promise to lock my mouth with a key. I threw the key into the trash can already."

"Little boy, you tell me this instant. Whoever's name you slip will be hunted down and exiled. Now spill."

The room's atmosphere darkened. "You must be mistaken. I'm not a little boy. You are the immature one in this situation. I want you, visitor lady, to die. To rot in Hell. And besides, you said that I had to leave. Farewell, until we meet again."

"Meet again? You mean-" Elsa's voice cut off by the sudden realization that she was visited by a ghost. And not just any ghost. Billy's ghost. And he wanted her to die. His sweet, caring, loving personality had flown out of the window. In it's place was...this hollow shell that had stolen Billy's physical features.

No. This wasn't Billy - couldn't be Billy. It had to be something else. Possessing him.

She thought to herself. _It sounded like Billy, though, at first… but then… his voice changed._

_ His voice changed._ That's what echoed through her mind for the longest time. Something about it bugged her, and she just couldn't find out what. It reminded her of someone - some_thing_.

Something lethal.

Something deadly.

And it was right behind her.

* * *

A figure stood outside, shrouded in darkness, watching Elsa through the window. It's cold outside, yes, but now he can't be caught. Not now, when he'd already come this far. He glanced at his hands, curled in a fist, hiding the blood that stained his palms. He knew he could never really wash off all of the blood, it would still haunt him long after this time. The damage has already been done, but there is still more he has to do.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes to blinding light, forcing them shut again. It was silent, the only sound was Elsa's steady breathing.

Then she remembered it was the day of her coronation. There was a quiet and slow knock at the door. Elsa squinted her eyes for a bit, letting them adjust to the light, and then walked towards the door. Outside standing in the gloomy hallway was the small, frightened looks of Olivia and Anna.

"Moth…" Anna started, but her voice sounded dry. She swallowed and spoke again. "Mother…" Anna's voice trailed off. She could only stare at Elsa with watery eyes.

"You have to go see the queen, you highness." Olivia's voice had the same sound to it as Anna's, dry but thick with emotion. She hung her head low and started down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked, tugging on Anna's arm as they scurried down the hall. Anna kept her head bowed and mumbled something that Elsa couldn't quite catch. Her words sounded dull and lifeless.

Olivia opened the door to the queens bedroom, though her arms were shaky. Elsa peeked inside. There was a crowd of people, though a breathless hush was settled over them. Her eyes widened and Elsa gasped in horror. Her hands clapped onto her cheeks and ice shot out from her fingertips. She felt her mouth drop open, felt her head shake resentfully side to side. Both Anna and Olivia backed away, now drowning in tears.

For in the middle of the crowd was a body. A bloody, battered body. But it wasn't just any plain body, it was her mother's. The queen's body. She lay on the red stained carpet, limbs sprawled like a tossed puppet. A knife was slit across her chest, still hanging there. Elsa pushed through the crowd, feeling hot tears sting her eyes. She felt her knees give way beneath her and she crashed to the floor. She didn't care about the crowd around her, if they saw her in her weakest moment. She only cared about the queen, her mother, her family. She threw herself on top of the gorey, dead body, hoping to feel a pulse, any sign that she was still alive. She couldn't be dead… no, no, Elsa barely even knew her. But… after a long moment of denial, she realized that her mother was dead. Actually dead. Elsa felt a pang in her stomach; it felt cold. Her mother felt cold. Elsa's heart felt cold. Frost spread through the carpet as she grasped her mother tightly. It tinged with red by her mother's blood. Elsa wanted to say something to her mother, the goodbye she would never hear, but her throat was too dry with grief. So instead she lay hushed on the queen's unmoving body, breathing in quavering breaths, tears dripping from her eyes. Her tear drops too, were frozen as her heart, as her feelings, shattering as they hit the floor. Elsa felt numb. No, no she was still alive. In the heart. Alive and free.

"I'm so sorry," Elsa managed to choke out. It was all her fault, like Bryce's death. Maybe if she'd never been born - maybe these people would have lived. Another loved one gone. Elsa gazed into her mother's milky eyes, and Elsa realized with a jolt of grief that she died looking at her killer. "Nobody can hurt you now," she whispered, watching her tears fall onto the queen's face. She slipped the queen's eyes shut and rested her head onto her unbeating heart.

Elsa looked up, just realizing then that there were other people. They now knew about her powers, putting such an ice show like that. She stood up uncomfortably and announced more confidently, though her voice sounded choked with grief, "Guards! We have to stop the deaths as soon as possible. Find the murderer and if need then there will be a death sentence. We can't let him or her slip away!" Elsa hoped she sounded more confident than she felt. "I need some time alone. Shoo." Elsa waved her hands abruptly at the staring crowd, which hurriedly streamed out the door.

Elsa looked once again at her mother's pale face, trying to remember her childhood memories with her. After a while, she gave up, knowing that it was hopeless. _What good would it do anyway, it will only make me sadder. _So she wiped away her tears, though they kept falling. She wondered how it felt, how it felt to die. Especially in the way the queen did. Sure, people would remember her, but the way she left must've been painful. Murdered. Elsa angrily pulled out the knife from the queen's chest, and no new blood came. She glared at it, slick with blood, promising herself that she will strangle the murderer, make them suffer as they made the queen suffer. As they made Merelda suffer. For everyone's safety in the kingdom. She vowed to herself to not let anything happen to the people of Arendelle. Elsa lay her head on the queen's bloody chest once more, then drifted off into a sweet memory filled sleep, her mother included in them. Oh, what she would give to live those dreams again.

For the past few days every man older than twenty years of age guarded all the corners and streets of the kingdoms. Each were armed with two guns and many bullets. There was one guard in front and back of each house. Men took turns watching their houses during the night. The ladies took care of the children and had to take at least one man to go to the market with her for safety. The highest ranked guards were positioned around the whole castle. Even the secret passages that supposedly only the guards know, were guarded, because who knows, maybe someone does know about them.

Elsa also noticed that Anna's unusually quiet behavior. She hadn't eaten very much. Elsa also, much to her confusion, hadn't seen Anna around the castle. Elsa walked down the quiet hallway to her sister's room. Opening the door, Elsa found herself looking at her sister holding the same knife that was sliced through her mother. Her sister turned her head warily at the open door. It seemed as though the wind opened her door, because no one was in sight. Elsa had quickly hid herself by plastering on one of the walls next to Anna's doors, hoping to see what Anna did next, without getting caught. Anna's eyes were still set on the door. She stood up and angrily threw the knife at a wall with all the energy she had. She started screaming and bawling and continued how life wasn't fair. At this point in time, Elsa had gotten so shaky that she couldn't control her powers anymore. Frost had already begun shooting out from almost every angle. _No, no… this can't be. Did Anna kill mother? She couldn't have… _

Anna then dropped to the floor, shuddering and shaking, with the bloody knife at her feet. She turned her head in the direction of the frost.

"E-Elsa?" she stuttered.

Elsa peeked out from her hiding place with gritted teeth, big eyes, and furrowed brows. "How could you!" she raged.

Anna gasped, "No, no, no! It's not what you think, Elsa. I would never ever do such thing!"

"Anna," Elsa took a deep breath and shut her eyes for a second. When she opened them back up again, she thought she could see the glint of a tear in Anna's eyes. "Can you give me the knife?"

"I promise Elsa, I wouldn't ever…" Anna seemed to choke on her words for a bit, but she quickly regained control over her emotion. "You know I wouldn't do that, Elsa. You _know_ that."

"Then what, tell me, what are you so afraid of?"

Anna froze. She just shook her head and said nothing.

"Knife, please." Elsa held out her hands, willing herself not to use her ice powers. Anna hesitantly dropped the knife into Elsa's cupped hands, and she winced as the blood stained her pale palms. "Thank you." And with that, Elsa slammed the door on Anna, leaving her in tears.

* * *

**Nike: Annnnnd it's a wrap! Next chappie on its way!**

**Rosegold: I have nothing to say actually so thanks for reading and yeah**

**TinLights: Well its been a loooooooong time since we continued, so we hope you guys enjoy! PS- I really like dis chappie**

**Answers to Reviewers**

**angeline: _So _glad you and your friends love this! :D And, to get a fanfiction account, you don't need a facebook. Just click on that sign up button on the top right corner of this webpage.**

**Randomwords247: Yes, yes, that was our intention. DUN DUN DUNNN!**


End file.
